Belonging
by tamyyiia
Summary: For a short period of time a young Izaya lived with the Heiwajima family. Five years later they meet again but Izaya has drastically changed. Dark themes and Shizaya/Izuo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

**Warnings: This fanfiction will contain MxM relationships, Bad language, Smut and dark themes. If you don't like please do not read! This will be Shizaya/Izuo…haven't decided yet :3**

**Home**

Shizuo got home from school with a frown on his face. His arm hurt from where he had dislodged a tree to throw at some bullies. He pulled off his shoes and dumbed them by the door along with his bag.

"I'm home." Shizuo called in. There was a sound in the kitchen. It sounded as if someone had dropped a glass. Shizuo walked forwards and pressed the door open a fraction. "Mum?"

"Welcome home Honey." A pretty caramel haired woman said as she picked up pieces of glass from the floor.

Shizuo looked into the room curiously. His brother sat at the table with a vacant expression on his face but what got Shizuo was the little raven haired girl that clung to him. Kasuka was patting her head in an attempt at comfort. Shizuo's mother noticed his stare.

"Oh Honey, This is Izaya. He'll be staying with us from now on." She said kindly. "Izaya, this is Shizuo your new big brother. I hope you'll both get along."

_That's a boy? _Shizuo thought to himself as the little raven looked up with startled red eyes. He quickly turned away and pressed his face into Kasuka's shoulder. Shizuo couldn't help but get pissed off. This new boy didn't even know him and he was already afraid of him. Shizuo clenched his fist, his mother noticed this and led the small boy out of the room.

"Why does he have to stay here? I don't want another brother. He looks like a girl." Shizuo stated childishly and crossed his arms. Shizuo's mother bent down and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I need you to be extra nice to Izaya, okay? His previous family weren't very nice to him and he'll need a kind, strong brother like you to protect him."

Shizuo scratched his nose and looked away from her golden glaze. "I have to protect him?" Shizuo asked with a pout. His mother nodded with a smile. "I suppose I can do that."

"That's my strong little man. Now, go and introduce yourself." She said and stood again. Shizuo walked into the room again. His new brother was still holding onto Kasuka but he seemed to have calmed down now.

Shizuo walked over the two of them. "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. I'm going to be your big brother, so don't cry anymore." Shizuo announced with his hands on his hips. Shizuo's mother laughed daintily behind her hand. Izaya looked up to Shizuo with curious and afraid eyes. Kasuka looked at Izaya and nodded faintly.

"I-I'm I-izaya." He said softly. Shizuo thought that he sounded like a girl too. Shizuo sat the other side of Izaya as his mother put two glasses of strawberry milk in front of them. Izaya smiled warmly at the woman and took the milk gratefully. "Thank you. H-Heiwajima-san." Izaya said uncertainly.

"You should call her mum." Shizuo said innocently as he took the milk and started to drink. Izaya blushed.

"t-thank you...m-mum." He said quietly. Shizuo's mother smiled happily.

"You're welcome, Izaya-chan."

Shizuo turned to Izaya. "What school do you do to?" He asked.

"Tsubasa-kai elementary." Izaya said slowly.

Shizuo cocked his head to the side. "The one for really smart kids?" he looked over Izaya again. "What grade are you in?"

"Four."

Shizuo almost chocked on his milk. "You're the same age as me?" He asked surprised. Izaya looked over to Kasuka, who nodded.

"Yeah, but you're older than me by a few months." Izaya said softly.

"I wish you went to my school. Then we could be in the same class." Shizuo exclaimed excitedly. "We could have break and lunch together and everything." He grinned.

Izaya could feel his face heating up again. This new home was so full of energy and happiness. Could he be happy here?

"What do you boys want for dinner?" Asked a soft voice. Izaya looked up at the woman he now called mother. She was so much different from the ones before. She was kind and sweet and didn't make Izaya do weird things.

"I want hamburgers!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Why doesn't Izaya-nii choose tonight?" Kasuka said blankly. Izaya jumped slightly at his name. Shizuo bit his lip and nodded.

"Ermm…hamburgers sound good." Izaya spoke gently. Shizuo face lit up happily.

"Hamburgers it is."

~Night time arrives~

Shizuo rubbed his eyes as he sat on the floor watching cartoons. He turned to where Kasuka was sat with Izaya on the sofa. Kasuka raised a finger to his lips in a sign for 'be quiet' he then pointed down at the little raven with his head in Kasuka's lap.

"He fell asleep last episode." Kasuka said.

"Then we better get him to bed. It's your bed time too, kids." A males voice said from the door. Shizuo turned around with a huge grin on his face and jumped to his feet running over to his father. The dark haired man picked him up and smiled back.

"Welcome back." Shizuo said cheerfully.

"I'm back." His father said as he put him down again.

"Kichirou, welcome home. How was work?" Shizuo's mother asked as she walked over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. Kichirou smiled.

"Uneventful. How's little Izaya been. Is he adjusting well?" he asked. Shizuo was patted on the head before his father wondered over to the sofa. Kasuka looked up at him as his father ruffled his hair.

"He's been as good as gold. He's such a lovely boy. He's getting on great with his new brothers."

"That's fantastic, Namiko. I was worried about him all day." Kichirou said embarrassed, a slight blush going over his cheeks.

"That's so sweet, dear." Namiko said happily. "Let's put them to bed. Shizuo is falling asleep on his feet."

"Am not." Shizuo said with a yawn. "Where will Izaya sleep?"

"Kasuka's sharing with him. They've been together all day so we thought it would be best." Namiko said as she bent down to pick Izaya up gently. He curled into her and rested his head on her shoulder. "He's so light." Namiko said sadly as she looked down at Izaya's pale face. She guessed he was malnourished.

Shizuo didn't understand, instead he looked over to his younger brother with narrowed eyes. "You knew Izaya was coming to stay. That's why you had today off." Shizuo accused.

"I was ill." Kasuka said convincingly.

Time skip~

The next few weeks went by uneventfully. Izaya still hadn't come out of his shell and would regularly hide behind Kasuka whenever he was uncertain of something. Kasuka didn't seem to mind but Shizuo certainly did. He was supposed to be the older brother that protected them so by his logic Izaya should have been looking towards him for safety.

Izaya didn't talk about his other homes or school, Shizuo realised that he actually knew very little about his new brother. So on the one month anniversary that Izaya had been living with them Shizuo decided that he would pick Izaya up from school.

Shizuo looked at the clock above the teachers head and shifted in his seat anxiously. _Any minute now… _The suddenly ringing of the school bell announced the end of the day. Shizuo shoved his books into his bag and leapt out of his chair.

"Heiwajima-kun. Where are you going? I haven't said pack away yet." The teacher called after him.

"Shizuo-kun! Aren't we walking home together?!" A bespeckled boy shouted in confusion as he watched the back of his friend disappeared out of the classroom. Shinra slumped in his chair and got his phone out. "I wonder if Celty-san will pick me up."

Shizuo dashed out of the school gates with his backpack high on his shoulders. Izaya's school was a twenty minute walk away and they let out ten minutes after Shizuo's school did so he had ten minutes to get there. Shizuo veered to the right and through a little used alley way that split into two directions at the end but Shizuo didn't want either of those ways instead he forced his way through a bush with little effort and onto the outer field of a middle school that joined onto Izaya's grade school.

Shizuo grinned and straightened his hat as he walked into school grounds. The short cut that Kasuka found had really cut away a lot of his time. The middle schoolers looked out the windows of their classrooms with bored expressions on their faces. One middle school girl spotted Shizuo and cooed as he walked past.

Shizuo could see the entrance to the grade school up ahead. He did a little jog over and waited impatiently by the gates. The bell rang seconds later. Shizuo looked through the gates eagerly with a smile on his face…but that soon changed as Izaya walked out.

The little raven was looking down at his feet as he tried to avoid a group of older boys that were harassing him. A boy with light brown hair bumped shoulders with Izaya and sent him sprawling to the floor. His books slid out in front of him and the contents of his bag scattered. Shizuo's face flushed red with anger as a different boy kicked Izaya's bag and laughed at him.

Shizuo snapped.

He picked up the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a trash can, and threw it at the group with deadly precision. It flew through the air as if in slow motion. Izaya was trying to gather his books at the time and didn't notice the trash can that flew over his head and straight into one of his attackers. The boy screamed in pain and as they turned to see their enemy, expecting a giant, they saw a little boy breathing heavily as he reached for a sigh post. The bullies tripped over themselves to get out of the monsters path.

"Stay the hell away from my little brother!" Shizuo bellowed across the playground.

Izaya looked up with tears in his eyes, a smile slowly spreading across his face but this wasn't his usual innocent smile. This smile was filled with wonder, excitement and just a little bit of cunningness. This incident would be the one to spark Izaya's obsession.

Time skip~

Since the incident two months ago Izaya had been a lot more active when around Shizuo. He would ask him about his likes and dislikes, how his day had been and if he would pick him up from school again (which was always a 'no').

"When did you notice you had super strength?" Izaya asked with wide bright eyes. Shizuo put another spoonful of pudding into his mouth as he fished his pot. Izaya pushed his towards Shizuo. "You can have mine."

Shizuo took it happily and opened it up. "Errm, I suppose I've always been a little stronger but Kasuka stole my pudding last year and I almost threw a fridge at him."

Izaya leant forwards and gasped. "You threw it at Kasu-nii?" He asked excitedly.

Shizuo looked away guiltily. "No, I dropped it because it was too heavy but theres no way I would have ever hurt Kasuka." He said sternly.

"What's the heaviest thing you can lift?" Izaya asked.

"Why do you want to know all this?" Shizuo sighed.

Izaya blinked innocently. "I just want to know more about nii-san."

Time skip~

This went on for the remainder of the time that Izaya stayed with the Heiwajima's, as on the anniversary of his six month mark a woman with long dark hair turned up at the door.

Shizuo sat in his bedroom with Kasuka. The younger of the two was looking down at his homework with a detached interest. Shizuo edged closer to the door so that he could over hear the conversation that was going on downstairs.

He opened the door silently.

"- I'm just so happy I finally found him." The woman's voice said. Shizuo didn't think that she sounded too happy.

"Oh, I know how you feel. If I were to lose one of my boys I'd be a wreck when I got him back. Here have a tissue." Shizuo heard his mother say kindly. Shizuo frowned in confusion. He wanted to know what they were on about.

"You're my birth mother?" He heard Izaya ask slowly.

"Yes, giving you up was the biggest mistake of my life."

"So…what happens now? I can't have two mummies? Can i?" Izaya asked uncertainly.

"No, you'll be coming to live with me now. All the necessary paper work has been taken care of. I take it you've already packed his possessions?" The woman said.

Shizuo's heart froze. Did this mean that Izaya was leaving? Where was he going? Would be come back? Would they still be brothers?

"I-I H-have to-"

"Stuttering at your age? We'll have to take care of that." The woman said snootily.

Shizuo jumped to his feet and fled down the stairs. He opened the door just as it was being pulled open from the inside. The dark haired woman was pulling Izaya by the hand. She looked down at Shizuo with disdainful eyes. Shizuo imminently didn't like this woman.

"I'll send someone to pick his things up tomorrow."

Shizuo's mother rushed out the living room. She looked distressed. Her eyes wide and upset. "You're taking him now? Can it not wait until tomorrow? Give him a chance to say goodbye." She asked imploringly.

"Here's my card. Feel free to call any time." She handed the card to Namiko . Shizuo's attention went to Izaya. The boy's eyes were wide but he stood blankly by the side of his birth mother. Izaya was used to this. He had been moved around so often that it didn't even affect him anymore. Sure he would miss this family but it would all soon become a distant memory. Izaya refused to acknowledge Shizuo as he was pulled from the room and out the front door.

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted as he started to go. Izaya didn't turn. Shizuo put one foot in front of the other, ready to run outside and pull the boy back but a hand was rested on his shoulder. It held him back. "IZAYAAAA-KUNNNN"

The image of Izaya's back was imprinted onto Shizuo's mind. It was the last he saw of him… until five years later.

**Sooooo….new idea for a shizaya story suddenly popped into my head haha. Please review. **

**Izaya: You have other stories you need to update. What are you doing here?**

**Psyche: Yeah! Where's my sex scene with Tsu-chan.**

**Tammyyia: It's coming, don't worry. I'll update everything by Sunday.**

**Psyche: Sunday?**

**Izaya: You promise?**

**Tammyyiia: Cross my heart and hope to die.**

**Izaya: *knife glints dangerously* **

**Psyche: Huh, you better review! Motivation for the author and more chapters appear.**

**Shizuo: Or the flea might really kill her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Sorry it's been so long ;~;. I've moved house so I have no internet. This lovely chapter is coming from my spare time in uni (which is almost non existent) I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible but my assignments are coming up so it might be a while. Please continue to support me. TTFN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**High School Student**

Years past with no contact but Shizuo never forgot about the little raven haired boy that had stayed with them. Even if it was for such a short time. Shizuo's anger and strength also grew throughout middle school. He was surprised he even managed to get into high school. He didn't think he would ever pass his test. It wasn't like he was an idiot, he just hadn't spent much time in the classroom. He had more often than not been escorted out of classes and sent to the headmasters office but this was all going to change now. He didn't want to make his parents any more disappointed than they already were.

Shizuo tried to short his tie out one more time before he eventually gave up and walked out of the house without it. He ran a hand through unruly blonde hair but couldn't manage to sort it out either. He gave up. He had the look of a classic delinquent. Dyed hair, no tie, uniform not straight and a bad attitude.

Shizuo sat through the entrance ceremony with a bored expression. First and second period went quickly with introductions and class roles. Before he knew it lunch had rolled around. Shizuo got up from his seat and fished around in his pocket for some change. He growled in frustration when he realised that he had forgotten to get any this morning.

"Great" He said he himself and sat back in his seat.

"Errmm, Heiwajima-san…there's someone asking for you." A teen with dark hair said uncertainly. Shizuo turned and stared at the door. A teen with a huge lunch box in his hands waved happily at the blonde. Shizuo narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, Shizuo-kun. Want to have lunch together?" He asked as he fixed his glasses.

Shizuo got up from his seat and made his way towards Shinra. "Forgot my money." He said moodily.

Shinra smiled without a care in the world. "Do you want some bread? My treat, I'll get you some milk too. Call it a reunion present." He grinned.

Shizuo smiled for a second. "Sure. Thanks Shinra-kun."

"No problem. My lovely Celty packed his lunch for me anyway so I have change to spare." He prattled on. Shizuo had learned to tune him out over the years. "- alright. I'll meet you there in a minute."

"Huh?" Shizuo asked. He had missed most of what Shinra had said.

"I said, I'll meet you out the back of school. I'm just going to meet up with another friend of mine."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you then." Shizuo said and continued to walk. He made his way to the back ground pretty quickly. He was surprised that he didn't get lost. He sat down on a picnic bench and waited for Shinra to turn up.

"Oi, You Heiwajima Shizuo?" A voice asked roughly. Shizuo looked up to see a gang of twenty men with bats and knuckle busters. Shizuo sighed.

"Yeah, what is it to you?" He asked grouchily.

The leader grinned and pulled a switch blade from under his shirt. "No hard feelings man. We're just here to beat the shit outta ya."

Shizuo grumbled. The vein on his forehead bulging as his left eye twitched. "I really hate violence." He growled as the leader came at him.

Shizuo punched him straight in the face. The man face smushed to the side. Shizuo felt a bone snap. _Probably his nose. _The man went flying backwards into his gang. As if a switch had been flipped the rest of the people launched themselves at the blonde.

He didn't notice the raven haired teen watching him from the sidelines with a smirk on his pale face. A bespeckled teen beside him. The raven didn't wear the usual school uniform. Instead he wore black slacks, a red shirt and a black jacket. He watched the blonde teen throw the gang in all different directions with a glazed fascination. He wondered what it would feel like to be punch by the blonde.

When the gang was decimated and the blonde stood panting a slow clapping started. Shizuo turned around and glared at the teen.

"This is Orihara Izaya, we went to the same middle school." Shinra explained.

_That name….Izaya. _It brought back a lot of memories for Shizuo. _But this can't be the same kid. This can't be my Izaya._

"He's not a good guy…actually, he's kind of an asshole." Shinra finished with a smile.

The raven carried on smirking that smarmy smirk of his. "That's awful, Shinra." He said with a downcast look.

"No, no. I didn't mean it in a negative way."

Shizuo could smell something. Actually he had smelt it for a while now. He didn't know what it was but it stunk and he knew it had something to do with this…flea.

"You piss me off." Shizuo stated.

Shinra made a sound of surprise as Izaya looked up with that smirk in place once again. "Oh? Too bad, I thought you and I could have some fun." Izaya all but winked at the blonde.

"Shut up." Shizuo said and turned away.

"Don't be like that. Shizuo-kun."

Shizuo didn't know what it was. The smell, the sound of his voice, that damned smirk but whatever it was it caused his to snap. Shizuo was sure of it. He hated this guy. Shizuo went for him. Izaya jumping out of the way just as Shizuo demolished the bench he was sitting on. Izaya moved faster than anyone that Shizuo had ever seen before. One moment he was behind him the next he was slashing his chest open with a hidden blade.

"See? It's fun, Isn't it?" Izaya asked with a grin.

That day they tried to kill each other. Well….Shizuo tried to kill Izaya but all the time the Raven boy was running from the angry blonde he couldn't help but think how much fun this was. Would it had been this way if he had stayed with the Heiwajima's? Would they have had as much fun as they were having in the moment? Sure, Izaya wouldn't have minded a happy reunion either, he would have loved to throw himself into Shizuo arms and hug the blonde. He would have be happy….but maybe that was too much to ask.

Izaya entered the house silently and took off his shoes as quietly and quickly as he could.

"Where the hell have you been?" An angry voice said coldly. Izaya froze and turned around with wide eyes. The dark haired man in front of him blazed with anger, an anger that chilled him to the bones. It was so much different that Shizuo almost playful attitude. Izaya looked away from furious brown eyes.

"I was at club activities. Sorry I'm late. It won't happen again." Izaya apologised as he got up only to bow deeply. The back of his head was suddenly grabbed as he was forced lower onto his hands and knees.

"You better be sorry." He said as he released Izaya's head. The raven didn't try to get up. He looked at the floor and waited for his step-fathers anger to subside. The sound of a zipper being pulled down resonated in Izaya ear.

_Please, no. Not again. _Izaya thought to himself as a tear started to form in the corner of his eye. A hand wove its way into his hair and pulled harshly upwards.

"You know what to do. Show me how sorry you are."

_Shizu-nii, save me…._

**The darkness…..it is coming. Mwuhahahahahah **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry, I haven't been posting in any of my stories for a while. I had no internet and then Uni deadlines came O.O But that's all finished with now. I'm off for Christmas and have plenty of time for updates XD Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**Prelude to a storm**

Shizuo didn't intentionally look for that damn flee the next day but he noticed that he didn't show his face. Shizuo smirked triumphantly throughout the whole day at school. He was in a good mood when he went home.

"I'm back." He called into the house as he removed his shoes next to the door and dropped off his bag. He walked into the kitchen to see his brother sitting in his usual place.

"Welcome home" He said monotonously.

Shizuo smiled. "How did the audition go?" he asked.

There was no smile from Kasuka as he looked up into his brothers eyes without emotion. "I got the part."

"Kasuka! That's great! Have you told mum?" Shizuo asked excitedly. Kasuka shook his head.

"I'll tell her when I get back." He said as he stood up and walked past Shizuo. It was only then that Shizuo noticed that he was wearing his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet a friend." The brunette said simply and walked away. Shizuo spotted a glass of milk on the table.

Today was a good day.

Kasuka looked at his watch casually before looking around and noticing the woman he was supposed to be meeting. She had almost white hair but looked quite young. She wore a dark blue suit and held a coffee in her hand. She didn't look too pleased, having waited out in the cold for the last ten minutes.

Kasuka walked over to her. "Sorry I'm late, Yuki-san." Kasuka apologised with a bow. He was a couple of inches shorter than her.

She looked at him with clear blue eyes. "Not at all, Kasuka-kun. Although I'm afraid I can't stay long."

"That's fine. Do you have what I asked for?" He in his dull toned voice.

Yuki gave a small laugh. "Of course I do, my dear boy." She got out a manila folder and handed it to him. " That's everything you asked for…and a little extra." She said with a cold gaze. "Don't let it shock you too much."

"Thank you, Yuki-san. I've transferred your payment into the account you specified."

"I already know, Yuuhei-kun" She winked. " I was the best informant in Tokyo." She said and patted her stomach which had a slight bump.

"Congratulations, Yuki-san." Kasuka bowed. Kasuka looked up and watched Yuki walk away and disappear into the crowd.

Kasuka made his way into a café and ordered a green tea. Taking it away to grab himself a table and opened the envelope. All the details that he wanted were there. He smiled slight till he continued reading down. His eyes turned hard and his fist clenched around his cup. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He got up from his seat and walked out of the café. He hailed a cab and got in, giving the address on the paper in his hand.

Izaya carefully wiped the blood off his wrist and sighed. His parents and sisters had gone out for lunch and left him behind. He didn't mind though. It actually made him happy. His father would be in a good mood when he got home and that meant he wouldn't take his anger out on him for once.

A sudden knock on the door made him jump with fear. He dropped his knife and kicked it under his bed. He composed himself and patted his hair down as he made his way to the door.

His heart was thrumping inside his chest as he unlatched the door. He really hoped that his father hadn't decided to come home early. He opened the door hesitantly but it wasn't his father.

A teenage boy a couple of years younger than him stood at the door with a blank expression on his face.

"Are you Izaya Orihara-san?" The boy said monotonously.

Izaya blinked in surprise. "Yes, and you are?"

The brunette stepped forwards quickly and brought Izaya into a soft hug. Izaya didn't know what to do as a stranger wrapped his arms around him. He brought up a hand and patted the boy on the back.

" I found you, nii-san." Kasuka said with a slight tint of happiness in his voice.

Izaya froze. His eyes went wide as his arms tightened around Kasuka. "Kasuka-chan?" Izaya asked, his voice wavering slightly. Kasuka stepped back and nodded blankly.

" Get your things. We're going home." Kasuka intoned.

"W-what?"

"Home. I'm not leaving you here. So you're coming with me."

Izaya narrowed his eyes at kasuka. "What do you know? I can't just leave."

"You're being abused. Why can't you leave?"

Izaya shook his head and stepped back. " Get in." He said as he looked around outside to see if anyone would notice. Kasuka stepped in as Izaya promptly closed the door behind him. "I don't know where you heard that but it's not true." Izaya crossed his arms. " I live here. I can't just leave because you've turned up at my door out of the blue."

Kasuka grabbed his wrist and twisted it up. "Explain this then." Izaya pulled away angrily.

" I was washing the dishes, I didn't notice there was a knife in there and I cut myself." Izaya explained.

"Izaya-nii…" Kasuka started but he remembered the information on Izaya's family. Izaya had two younger sisters. Kasuka finally understood. Izaya was protecting his sisters by staying. "Can I visit again?" Kasuka said.

Izaya smiled in relief. "Of course you can. I'd really like that."

Kasuka nodded. "You're at school with nii-san, right?"

Izaya smirked. "Shizu-chan doesn't have a clue who I am. It's hilarious. He's such a protozoan."

"You sound like you're enjoying yourself. Do you not want him to know?"

"It's much more this way, ne?" Izaya grinned. The sound of a car pulling onto the drive made Izaya's good mood disappear. "You have to leave." Izaya said abruptly and started to push Kasuka towards the back door.

Kasuka didn't say anything as he was escorted out. "See you soon, Izaya-nii." Kasuka said.

"Wait until they've come in and then leave." Izaya said. "Thank you for coming to see me.." Izaya said thankfully.

Kasuka pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Izaya. "This is my phone number. Call me anytime you want." Izaya looked down and smiled. He quickly pulled kasuka into and hug.

"I'll call you soon. Now, quickly."

Kasuka walked down the path, Izaya closed the back door and the front door opened.

"Welcome home." Izaya shouted from the kitchen. "Would you some tea?"

Izaya's mother walked into the room and stared at Izaya with a boredom and disappointment that was always present on her face.

One month later

"Hahaha, Shizu-chan~ Catch me if you can!" Izaya sang as he dashed around the school corridor with glee.

Shizuo ran behind him with a furious look on his face and blue paint dripping through his hear. "IZAYAAAA-KUUUNNNN!"

Izaya grinned to himself as he jumped over a school desk and sat on the sill of an open window. "Hey, shizu-chan. Blue looks good on you." He said with a wink. Shizuo growled and picked up the desk nearest to him.

The students in the room fled to the far corners of the room and hoped they were safe.

"I'm going to kill you." Shizuo threatened. Izaya smirked and fell backwards. Shizuo's dropped the desk in shock and ran to the window to see Izaya on the ground. Izaya waved up at Shizuo with a grin on his face. "Damn flee fell three floors and got back to his feet." Shizuo muttered as Izaya ran out the gate. "IZAYYYAAA-KUUUNNN! IF YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN, I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Shizuo bellowed out before going back to his classroom in a huff.

The headmaster sat in his office with a grim expression on his aged face as he waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Orihara residence." A man voice answered.

"ah, Orihara-san. My name is Ren Kimiko. I'm the headmaster at your son's school. I'd like to talkj to you about Izaya-kun's behaviour."

"What's he done now?" The tone of voice was unhappy.

"Well, Izaya-kun is a bright boy. He's one of our top students but he causes disruptions in class and has damaged some school property. Regretfully I have to suspend him for a few days."

"I see." Izaya's father said. "We'll have a talk about his conduct when he gets home."

"Thank you. He can return on Monday. HeHeHeSorry, to have bothered you ."

"Not at all, Kimiko-sensei. Izaya will be back to school on Monday with a changed attitude. You can trust me; he won't be causing problems again."

" very well, Goodbye Orihara-san."

**Oh noooeessss, what is gonna happen? Izaya's father isn't very happy ;~; Review to find out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I would give you this early. Happy end of the world everyone :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**Victim**

Shizuo stared at his ceiling with a sour look on his face. He had gotten pulled into the headmaster's office and suspended for chasing that damn flea around. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't done anything. It was all Izaya's fault. He had provoked him. Shizuo rolled to his side. The picture on his bedside table caught his attention. He reached over for it and brought it closer to his face.

The picture showed Kasuka and a small raven boy in a sand box. Shizuo stood behind them with three ice creams in his hands and a huge grin on his face. Shizuo rolled onto his back again with the picture still in his hand. He wondered what had happened to the raven that had been his brother for six months. He remembered that his name was Izaya too.

Shizuo growled. That was half the reason why he didn't like the flea. He had the same name as his little brother but his personality was horrible. He was sly, manipulative, irritating and that damn smirk. Shizuo hated him for tainting the image that he had for whenever he heard his name. When he heard his brother's name now his first reaction was to think of that damn parasite and not his innocent little brother.

That's was he hated Izaya _Orihara._

Izaya curled onto his side and coughed violently. A hand wet to his mouth to cover it. Izaya felt something wet hit his palm and looked through bleary eyes to see the red substance that he had just hacked up.

A sudden force yanked him up from the cold floor. Izaya head spun with the force and he forced his eyes shut and waited for the next impact.

"Look at me, scum." His step-father hissed. Izaya blinked his eyes open hesitantly and stared into cold brown eyes in terror. " I gave you a place to live, a last name, I put food in your belly and this is how you repay me?" He snarled and slapped Izaya round the face. A load smack resonated through the room as Izaya was sent back to the floor from the force. "By dragging my good name through the mud!?"

"I-I'm sorr-ry. I-I'll do better. P-please." Izaya begged. He didn't want to be hit again. The clock started its chimes to indicate it was 5 o'clock.

"Tch, get to your room. I don't want to see your face for a while."

Izaya pulled himself to his feet and stumbled out of the room as fast as he could. He knew the real reason he was allowed to go. His mother and sisters would be home any minute now and his Step-father needed to clean the mess he had made. Izaya bit his lip to keep in the cry of pain to wanted to emit as he all but crawled up the stairs.

When he reached his room he staggered into his bathroom like a drunk and promptly threw up into the toilet. He knelt like that for what felt like years before reaching for the chain and flushing his dinner as well as what must have been half a pint of blood down the system.

He needed to get clean. Oh god, he needed to be clean. Izaya switched on his shower and tugged his clothes off before getting under without checking the temperature. The scolding water washed away the blood. It bit into his flesh as he scrubbed at his bruised body.

Izaya was a mess. He was littered in bruises of varying colours. Izaya cried silently, the hot water washing that away too. He couldn't do this anymore. If it was just the beatings he could have taken it. He could have suffered through that until he had enough money to set out on his own but it wasn't just a punch here or a kick there. What was in store for him tonight after his sisters had gone to bed and his mother had gone to work….that would be so much worse.

Izaya stepped out of the shower and wrapped a nearby towel around his waist. He walked into his room with a slight limp and started his laptop up whilst he got changed. As soon as it was up and running Izaya started to search for another job.

Somebody must need information.

Shizuo sat at the table, Kichirou put a plate of curry in front of his and a glass of milk. It was unusual for his father to cook but his mother was at an audition in Tokyo with Kasuka.

Kichirou sat down with a sigh. "I can't believe you got suspended again."

Shizuo shoved a spoonful of curry into his mouth. "S'not my fault. It's that damn flea. He provoked me."

Kichirou shook his head. "You should be able to handle your own anger." He said as he ate. Shizuo rolled his eyes. "it doesn't matter to me how you do at school. If you come away with good grade are not. I just want you to be happy. I want you to know you tried your hardest so you don't regret anything." His father smiled. Shizuo looked up shocked.

"So, if I fail…and I can't get into university?"

"As long as you're happy I don't mind." He tilted his head to the side. "but I have to wonder about this 'flea' person. You say he always provokes you and makes you angry?"

"Yeah, little freak is always hassling me!"

His farther looked thoughtful for a second. "Maybe he just wants to gain your attention. Attention is attention no matter what form it's in."

"I don't get it." Shizuo said as he drank his milk. "He's scary smart. All the teachers love him. Why would he want _my _attention?"

"When he makes you angry the only person you pay attention to is him. Some children don't get the attention they need at home so they look for it elsewhere. When Izaya first came here he clung to Kasuka for weeks before he really spoke to me and your mother. He was afraid of being abandoned again and as Kasuka doesn't speak much he found it comforting because it was like being alone but he had someone there."

Shizuo felt himself becoming more confused. "So you're saying that the flea has abandonment issues and that's why he makes me angry. So I pay attention to him."

His father smiled. "Maybe you should try being nice to him. He might be picking fights with you because you've been labelled the strongest in school and if he can evade you he becomes strong….hmm…" His father trailed off. Shizuo watched as a distressed look crossed his face before it went as blank as Kasuka's. "This boy. He doesn't come to school with visible bruises, does he?"

"Huh? I don't know. He has a few I suppose but that might be from me throwing stuff." Shizuo shrugged. "why?"

"It's not unusual for children that have suffered domestic violence to look for control in other aspects of their lives. Such as cutting. He may be using you to prove to himself that he isn't weak." His father frowned. "maybe I'm looking into it too much. You can leave work but that doesn't mean it will leave you." He shrugged.

Shizuo's father worked with the police as a child psychiatrist. His father knew Shinra's wacked out dad and that's how the two met. Shizuo cleared away his dinner and went up to his room. He lay on the bed and looked at the picture of him and his brothers as children.

Unconsciously he started to call Shinra. His father had got him thinking…it's not like he was worried about the flea but if it was _his_ Izaya he would kill someone for not checking up on this hunch.

**Another chapter for you guys! XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**Informant - Part 1**

Shizuo waited for Shinra to pick up his phone. He squeezed his phone in annoyance when there was still no answer. Gritting his teeth he ended the call and rang again. This time Shinra picked up on the second right.

"Moshi, moshi!" He said happily. It pissed Shizuo off. "Do you need me to fix you up again? I'd be happy to, maybe you could give me a blo-"

"Shut the hell up, Shinra-kun. I'm not hurt. I want to ask you a question." Shizuo almost growled out.

Shinra didn't answer for a moment but when he came back his tone of voice had turned serious. "What's the matter, Shizuo-kun? You sound worried." He asked.

Shizuo pushed his hair back with his spare hand. "I'm not worried about that damn flea-"

"Ah, it's about Izaya-kun?"

"Yeah, you went to middle school with him right? I wanted to know if he ever came in with bruises or some shit like that."

Shinra was quiet on the other side of the phone. Shizuo unconsciously bit his lip. He didn't want to admit he was worried but whenever Shinra was quiet it wasn't good.

"Haha, just the usual cuts and bruises that you see on kids. Why are you asking?" Shinra said anxiously.

Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed. "You know something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Shizuo-kun."

"God damn it! I want to know if the flea is being abused at home, so just tell me before I reach through the phone and strangle you."

Shinra sighed on the other side of the phone. "It's not something that I can tell you Shizuo-kun. If you want to know that badly then ask Izaya."

Shizuo went silent as what Shinra said bounced through his brain. What Shinra said implied that Izaya was being abused at home. Shizuo didn't have solid proof but if Shinra didn't tell him outright that he was stupid for even thinking it then something must be going off.

"-zuo, you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking. Whatever it is the flea was handle it, right? If he couldn't you would have gotten involved, right?" Shizuo asked.

"If Izaya needed help he wouldn't ask us. He's do something about it himself. He's a conniving bastard." Shinra said jokingly.

Shizuo sighed in what suspiciously sounded like relief. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. He would have done something. It is Izaya after all. "

"Yep."

"Well, anyway. See you at school next Monday."

"Okay, Bye Shizuo-kun."

Shizuo put the phone down and fell back onto his bed. Why was he so worried about the damn flea? What Shinra said had just made him…well…it was a weird feeling. He felt like he wanted to smash something but didn't have the energy to do so. Shizuo put it down to frustration. He decided he would forget about it. Izaya didn't matter.

Maybe he would pay him a visit tomorrow.

~*~*~*Line Break~*~*~*

Morning came and Izaya hid under his covers as he heard his father's car pull away from the drive. Everything hurt so much more than it did the night before. He hadn't slept all night for the fear of his Step-father coming back into his room. Izaya put his hands to his ears and dug his fingers into his hair. He wanted to forget. He needed to. Izaya threw his covers off and tried to get into a sitting position but it hurt. It hurt so much. Tears filled his eyes again as he limped into his bathroom. He didn't want to look at himself in the mirror. He knew what he would see, someone that was dirty, was covered in bruises and marks that screamed sexual abuse. He needed to be clean again but he knew he never would be.

He turned the shower on and stepped under it instantly not caring about the temperature. He poured shower gel into his hands and started to scrub all other his body. He washed away the pain of the night before and washed away the evidence. If he couldn't see it he could pretend it didn't happen.

Izaya spent a good hour in the shower before he wobbled out and got dressed. He wasn't going to school today but he had something very important to do. He put on his uniform and stuffed his pockets with knifes and his cell phone.

Izaya caught his reflection on the way out the door. He looked completely fine as if nothing had ever happened. All the marks were hidden below his clothing. His father wasn't stupid enough to put them were others could see. Izaya looked at his reflection, put his mask on and left the house.

*~*~*~ Line Break~*~*~

An hour later and Izaya stood in front of an art gallery. He smirked to himself; he knew it was all a cover for the Yakuza family that used it as their base. He pushed the door open; the little bell above the door announced his visit. A man dressed in a black suit stood behind the desk at the front. Izaya looked around. Pictures coated the wall and to any onlooker it would simply look like its cover but Izaya was no simple minded human. He bounced up to the counter and grinned at the man.

"What do you want kid? This isn't a playground." The man grunted.

Izaya put a hand to his heart in mock sadness. "So mean, you should be nicer to customers unless you want everyone to know you're actually the Awakusu-kai."The man looked visibly shocked which only made Izaya's grin widen. "I'm here to see Shiki-san."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Name, I'll see if he's expecting you."

Izaya shrugged. "He won't be. Tell him I'm here for the job opening."

The man laughed. "Yeah, yeah kid. Go home we don't babysit here. Come back in a few years" the man said and shooed him.

Izaya flicked a knife out as fast as lighting. The man's tie was slashed to ribbons and his belt fell to the floor along with his trousers.

"I don't like being mocked. Mizuto Shira." Izaya said as he pointed his knife at the man that was trying to hold his trousers up. "Now, be a good boy and tell Shiki-san his new informant has arrived."

*~~**~*~ Line Break*~*~*

Shiki sat in a relaxed position with a cigarette hanging from his lips as Izaya entered the room with a skip. He lent forwards and flicked the end of his cigarette into an ash tray. Shiki wore a white suit with no tie.

"So, you're my new informant, huh?" Shiki was uninterested. "Let's see what you can do, Inform me."

Izaya smiled happily as he was given the chance and not just killed on the spot. He pointed to the man behind Shiki. "Jiro Katsu, age 31 though he likes to tell people he's 28. Joined the Awakusu-kai last year when his wife left him for his brother." Izaya said offhandedly. "His wife left him because of his gambling problems." Izaya said. The man in question fixed his glasses and bit his lip. Skiki leant forwards with narrowed eyes. "He's currently skimming money off the profits made by the Awakusu-kai to fund his addiction."

Shiki clicked his fingers and the man was suddenly restrained by the other two men behind Shiki. "We were aware of his problem. It's kind of you to confirm it." Shiki said. "We'll consider you. I have business to attend to."

Izaya was escorted from the room after his obvious dismissal. He didn't get to see the man being released or coming to sit by Shiki. Jiro Katsu wasn't his real name; he wasn't 31 or scraping money off the profits of the Awakusu.

"What do you think?" Shiki asked at he lit up again.

The man, who wasn't Jiro, shrugged. "We only put that information out last night, he's the first to pick it up."

"I need accuracy not speed. He's useless if he can't be relied upon." Skiki said harshly. It was then that the man's phone started to ring. He scratched his head and pulled off the brown wig he was wearing to reveal red hair. He pulled his phone out and answered.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. He waited and started to laugh. Shiki looked at him suspiciously. "I'll put you on loud speaker." He said as he pressed a button.

"Can you hear me loud and clear, Shiki-san. It's your favourite informant." Izaya's voice spoke clearly. Shiki's eyes widened.

"Hey, informant-san. Tell him what you just told me."

"Hmmm, I believe I said 'did I pass, Akabayashi-san.'" Izaya sang down the phone. "It was a smart test. I'm sure you'll have lots of idiots just dying to tell you want you want to hear."

"What's your name?" Shiki asked.

"Orihara Izaya, best informant in the whole of Tokyo."

Shiki smirked as Akabayashi shook his head with a smile. "You're still outside if I'm correct, Orihara-san."

"Yup. Do you want me to come back so soon, Shiki-san."

Shiki took a drag from his cigarette. "Yes, I have your first assignment."

**As you can see this is part 1….so that means….yup! You guessed it! A second part will be up tomorrow! WOOOOOOO! Review ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**Informant – Part 2**

Shiki had given Izaya a 24 hour deadline for the information to be done. He wanted to know where a drug deal was taking place in the next few weeks. It was like child's play to Izaya. It took him 2 hours to track down where the meet was taking place and a further 10 minutes to find out everybody that was involved. Izaya stretched in his chair and sent email to Shiki. The money that Shiki had offered Izaya was unreal for a teen that was used to being paid in the thousands. Shiki was offering millions for this information and it was apparent to Izaya why. The drug deal was being done in the Awakusu name even though it had nothing to do with them. Izaya dug up information that suggested that the ones making the deal had no intention to go through with it but had planned to kill the suppliers. This would tarnish the Awakusu name and future transactions would be implicated. _No wonder Shiki-san offered so much. _Izaya wasn't taking the money though. Oh no, he had something else in mind.

*~*~* Line Break ~*~*~

Shizuo walked down the empty street with his hands in his pockets. He had planned on visiting Izaya but after realising he had no idea where the damn flea lived he had given up and decided to wonder around the streets. Izaya would turn up eventually. He always does.

A drop of water hit the end of Shizuo's nose he looked up to see the once blue sky filling with ominous dark rain clouds. Shizuo ducked into a café as the rain started to pour. He growled in annoyance as he wasn't wearing his coat. He ordered a coffee and sat by the window as he waited for the rain to pass over.

~*~*~Line Break~*~*

Orihara-san stepped out into the rain. He wore a business suit, carried a brief case and his hair was slicked back neatly. He looked like any other business man. None of his work colleague's knew about his dark side. The side of him that abused his wife's son. He smirked to himself as he thought of Izaya's crying face but what made him smile most was the look of absolute defeat that passed over the little ravens face. When he looked completely broken lying beneath him, when he didn't fight back and just laid there, taking everything he gave.

The feeling of getting away with it was phenomenal. The boy was too proud to admit he was being abused, too scared of what others would think. It made him the perfect victim. Orihara-san put his umbrella up and walked down the street. His car was parked across town. He remembered the look on Izaya's face as writhed in unwanted pleasure beneath him a small smile crossed his face. He was too busy thinking about the terrors that he could put his step-son through, he didn't see the man that casually walked past him but he felt the knife that was plunged into his side as he was pushed into an alley. Orihara-san dropped his brief case and umbrella as his hand grabbed his side.

A group of four males all in suits stood in the alley way. A man with red hair stepped forwards with a smile on his face. His cane was extended towards Orihara-san as if it was a sword. "Orihara-san. So sorry to inform you this will be your last day earth." He said with a grin.

"What the hell did I do to you? I don't know you." Orihara-san whimpered as he fell to his knees in pain. Akabayashi stepped forwards and raised his cane; he brought it down on the hand that was holding the wound. Orihara-san howled in pain as thunder struck overhead.

"Oh, it's not what you did to me. It's what you did to our informant. When Yuki-chan notified us of his background we were only too happy to oblige with his request."

Orihara-san glared up at the red haired demon. "Please, I'll give you whate-" Another strike for the cane, this time to his ankle.

"The Awakusu-kai doesn't take too kindly to child molesters." Akabayashi turned around with a flourish and smiled at his entourage. "He's all yours. Make sure he feels immense pain before he dies."

~*~*~* Line break~*~*~*

It was the next day that the news came. He found his mother crying in the kitchen. He knew it was all for the benefit of the police that had delivered her the news. Izaya knew she wouldn't care the only thing she would care about was the insurance money. His mother looked up as he entered the kitchen. Her eyes were void of emotion but tears still streamed down her face.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Izaya asked sadly as he stepped forwards uncertainly. His acting was flawless. The two police officers in the room looked down in pity. Izaya hid the smirk that he felt coming. He wanted to laugh and jump around but he couldn't do that here.

"Oh, Izaya." She cried and brought him into her arms. "It's your father. He won't be coming back home."

Izaya let his arms drop in shock as he stepped away. "I-I don't understand. Why isn't father coming home?" Izaya let his voice break slightly. His mother burst into tears again. Izaya shook his head as a single tear fell from his left eye. "…no…" he breathed out.

The male police officer put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry son."

Izaya didn't look up. "May I go to my room?" he asked his mother in a broken voice as his shoulders shook.

"Sure honey." His mother said. She was more composed now.

Izaya turned and ran up the stairs. He shut his doors and broke down into silent laughter. It was over. His father was dead. Izaya had never felt anything like it. He was free from the pain. He had someone killed. Izaya didn't feel guilty or ashamed of what he had done, no, he felt quite the opposite. A sick satisfaction was coursing through his veins. He felt like a god. No, he was a god. He could use his genius mind to decide who could live and die. The lives of humans were there for him to play with.

"I think I might like being an informant." Izaya smiled a smile that was both beautiful and terrible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou so much for all your reviews XD I love to read them, the seriously make me work faster *wink, wink* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**News**

Shizuo sighed as he sat down in his seat. His suspension was finally over and he'd gotten to school a little earlier than he normally would have. He wanted to be ready for when Izaya got there. He didn't know how to ask the flea if he was being abused at home so Shizuo had decided that he would watch the flea more carefully. If nothing was wrong then he would just go back to throwing things at the damn flea.

But Izaya didn't come to school that day, or the day after. Shizuo didn't want to admit it but he was starting to get a little worried. Maybe. Shizuo took out his lunch and was just about to eat when he heard a name pass by in a conversation half way across the room.

"-Maybe we should send him a card or something." A teen with glasses and freckles said to his friend.

"Yeah, must be rough. I heard his dad was murdered." The other boy said as he picked up a little octopus sausage and put it in his mouth.

"It was his step-dad. I heard his real dad is already dead."

"God, I don't blame Izaya-san for not coming in. That sucks. Did you see that girl-"

Shizuo blocked the rest of the conversation out and thought hard about what he had just learned. Izaya's dad had been killed over the weekend. Shizuo suddenly pitied Izaya. To lose his father twice, Shizuo couldn't even imagine it.

"-zuo-kun? Hey, Shizuo?" Shinra waved a hand in front of Shizuo's face. The blonde blinked twice and focused on his bespeckled friend.

"Hey, did you hear about Izaya's dad?" Shziuo asked Shinra as he sat down. Shinra pointedly didn't look up at the question for fear of his emotions being picked up.

"Yeah, real tragedy." Shinra said as he tried to keep the sarcasm out of his tone. He was secretly glad that the Raven's father was dead after all the things that he had put Izaya through. He suspected that Izaya had had a hand in it but he wouldn't blame his friend if he had.

"I didn't know the flea had a step-father"

Shinra thanked whatever god was out there for his friend's obliviousness and the change of subject. "Yeah. Izaya's dad passed away before he was born. He didn't even get to meet him." Shinra skewered a cherry tomato.

"You know a lot about the flea?" Shizuo asked. He wanted to know more about the flea's circumstances to put a full picture together of his life. Maybe then he could put his mind at rest.

"Well, I have known him since the start of middle school." Shinra bragged. "Why the sudden interest?" Shinra asked suspiciously.

Shizuo smiled charmingly. His brother wasn't the only one that could act. "I had a talk with my dad, he persuaded me to become better friends with Izaya-kun." Which wasn't a complete lie.

Shinra beamed at Shizuo. Shizuo smirked inwardly_. It had worked, now Shinra-kun will spill everything. _"Izaya didn't always live with his mother. He used to mention an older brother a lot so I assume he lived with him but the year before he started middle school he was taken away by his mother." Shinra said as he popped another sushi piece in his mouth.

"So where is this older brother now?" Shizuo asked.

"I don't know. Izaya stopped talking about him halfway through middle school. He always used to say that his older brother would come for him…but then he stopped. It was about the time that his Step-fa- errmm about the time we started a biology club!" Shinra exclaimed as he looked away from Shizuo and started to drink his milk.

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched. "What was that? About his step-father?" Shizuo asked calmly.

"haha, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Shizuo's hand shot across the table to grab Shinra's wrist. Shinra flinched. "What aren't you telling me, Shinra-kun?"

"Nothing. Shizuo-kun, let go of my arm- ouch –seriously, that hurts." Shinra whined.

"Shinra, was Izaya being abused at home." Shizuo whispered aware of the fact that they were still in the classroom.

Shinra looked down at the table. "He-he didn't say outright that he was but….it was obvious something was wrong. Let me go. I'll tell you the rest but we'll have to go somewhere else." Shinra said looking around.

Shizuo clenched his teeth and let go of Shinra's wrist. He got up from his seat and started to head towards the door. He looked back at Shinra who was nursing his wrist. "You coming?"

*~*~ Line Break*~*~*

Izaya sat at his laptop searching for information like he had been doing the last two hours. He was supposed to be at school but he didn't care for it. It could go any time he liked and still pass his entire tests with top marks. Right now he needed money. Needed money so that he could walk out of this place and never look back. It held too many bad memories.

His mother had stopped crying as soon as the police had walked out the door. There was no need for her to put on a show when nobody was watching. It sickened Izaya to see her, sickened him so much that he found her fascinating. He found himself watching her in his spare time. _The things that humans do. _He mussed to himself as he finished typing up a file for Shiki. A buzzing came from his pockets. Izaya took one hand away from the keyboard and brought his phone out.

_Kasuka_

Izaya flipped it open. "Hello, Kasuka-nii" Izaya said in a sombre voice.

"Izaya-nii. Would you like to meet up?" Kasuka asked in his usual monotone.

Izaya smiled happily. "Sure, I'd love to. Where?"

"West gate park. At 4" Kasuka stated.

"Sure, I'll see you then."

"Bye, nii-san." Kasuka put the phone down without waiting for a reply.

Izaya beamed as he flipped his phone down. He checked over the information once more before sending it off. With this last job Izaya would have more than enough to start a new life.

*~*~*Line Break~*~*~

Shizuo sat dumfounded. What Shinra had just told him….it should happen to nobody. Nobody deserved to go through that. Shinra assured him that it was all hypothetical from his observations but Shizuo didn't doubt what the future doctor had told him.

"You can't treat him any differently, Shizuo-kun. If you start to pity him he'll react badly." Shinra said frantically.

Shizuo rubbed his face with his palm and looked up at his friend. "I won't. The bastards dead now so there's no reason for me to go kill him. The flea doesn't have to know that I know."

" You never say his name…well…unless you're chasing him." Shinra mussed. "Why is that?"

"Don't you remember? In grade school my parents adopted a kid. His name was Izaya too." Shizuo said just as the school bell went.

"That's the bell. Lunch is over and I didn't get to eat all the lovely made food that my darling Celty made." Shinra gushed. Shizuo rolled his eyes.

It would take Shinra a few more hours and a good punch from Celty to link all the facts together. Shizuo was Izaya's older brother and he didn't even know it.

*~*~Line Break*~*~*

Izaya wrapped the red scarf around his neck a little tighter as he waited for Kasuka to turn up. All his little humans walked past him without a care in the world. It made Izaya smile under his scarf as he analysed them as they past. A blonde girl walking with a shorter dark haired girl, they looked to be best friends but the way the blonde looked out for the smaller girl and the light in the dark haired girls eyes told him that their friendship went a little bit deeper than that. Izaya saw a business man that was hurrying back to his office after a sordid affair with the woman that worked in the flower shop he had just exited. The flowers in his hand were for his wife. _Good cover story._ Izaya thought to himself.

"Nii-san?" Izaya's head whipped up at his name being called. Kasuka stood in front of him with a blank expression. Izaya looked over what he was wearing and found it strange to say the least.

The brunette wore a purple t-shirt, red jeans and a long black coat. He looked…well…Izaya didn't want to say 'attractive' on the account that this was his younger brother but he couldn't deny he looked good.

"Kasu-chan." Izaya greeted him with a grin as he stood up from his seat on the wall. "So, why did you call me out?" Izaya asked.

"You aren't wearing a coat." Kasuka stated. Izaya shrugged, his parents hadn't deemed it fit to buy his a coat in the middle of winter and Izaya hadn't gotten around to it yet. "Your step-father died, sorry for your loss."

Izaya watched his brother carefully. "No you're not." Izaya replied.

"No, I'm not." Kasuka repeated. Izaya shook his head with a smile. Kasuka put his hand out slowly and grabbed Izaya's "I'm glad you're safe."

Izaya looked away as Kasuka's sincere gaze seemed to burn a hole in him. "Thanks." Izaya muttered.

"A new sushi place has opened." Kasuka said. Izaya's eyes brightened.

"Russia Sushi, I hear its Ootoro is to die for." Izaya grinned. "Want to go?" Izaya said excited. Kasuka nodded simply and the two walked away, Kasuka still holding Izaya's hand as if they were still children.

**I'm starting to like Kasuka and Izaya as a pairing. They're just so cute ^A^ but I'll stick to Shizaya/Izuo as I've already said it would be but a side of KasuXIza might appear…if you want ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I've skipped us ahead in the story a little. Things will start to happen now…Yaoi things ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara. **

**Not too late?**

Time skip

Shizuo lit up a cigarette and took a drag before turning to the idiot that was pissing him off. It had been a long day and an even longer year. Getting fired from countless jobs, losing his apartment and having to deal with that damn flea whenever he turned up in Ikebukuro. It had been five years since high school but Izaya still provoked him and appeared in his territory to piss him off. Shizuo threw the cigarette down on the floor and mad a grab for the nearest sign post. It ripped off into his hand like a dead branch. The man grovelling to Tom didn't notice but his boss certainly had, the man in dreadlocks took a step back and away from the clients grabbing hands.

"You piss me off. Just pay the damn money back!" Shizuo yelled as he dragged the man back with one hand and threatened to hit him with the stop sign.

The man pulled out a knife and slashed his bowtie off. Tom shook his head and genuinely felt pity for the man that was about to be crushed.

"My brother brought me that!"

This started a fantastic day for Shizuo.

*~*~*Line Break *~*~*

Izaya spat blood onto the floor as he tried to hold himself up into a fighting position. The men around him laughed which only caused Izaya to grin in return.

"What you laughing at, scum!?" A man with two chins sneered at him. He lifted the metal bat in his hand and thwacked it against his palm in an act to be menacing.

Izaya started laughing. The men surrounding him angered and threw themselves at the informant. Izaya danced away happily as he weaved through them he started to slice at the men with glee. One fell, taking down another of his friend. Izaya cut the belt of another causing him to fall down. Two chins waited for his chance whilst also looking for a way to escape. Izaya lunged forwards and jumped on top of an industrial bin, he flipped himself off and behind two chins.

A knife went to his throat. Two chins froze.

"Now, who sent you?" Izaya asked as he pressed the knife in deeper.

"If I tell you he'll kill me."

_So it's a he. "_I'm the one with a knife to your throat. So, if you down want all that red straining your nice white suit, I'd tell me who sent you. Ne?~"

Two chins peed his pants. Literally. Izaya frowned in disgust. "I-I don't know his name." Two chins cowered. "I just know that he wants you."

"Dead?" Izaya confirmed.

The man laughed. Actually laughed in the face of death. "No, you misunderstood. He _wants_ you. He-" A shot rang off in the little alleyway. The man in Izaya's arms became a dead weight as he crumpled to the floor. Blood splattered on his favourite coat.

Izaya grit his teeth. "My brother brought me this." He looked around for the gun but didn't see one. The glint off a faraway building hinted at a snipped. Izaya looked at the mess in front of him and ducked out of the alley, losing himself in the crowd.

*~*~*Line break~*~*~

Shizuo wondered down the street with his hands in his pocket. Tom had given him the rest of the day off after he had thrown the last client half way to Shibuya. Shizuo had a cigarette in his mouth and as he breathed out from his nose, smoke escaped into the air. Through his next breath he smelt something familiar. A growl slipped through his throat as he watched a man in black stumbled through the park across the road.

Shizuo headed in the same direction. He picked up a sign post as he pasted one and entered the part. He watched Izaya slump into a bench and grinned.

"Izayyyaaa-kuuuuunnn." Shizuo whispered to himself. He didn't want to lose the element of surprise and have the flea scurry away.

"-I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." Izaya spoke to himself. Shizuo then noticed the phone in his hand.

"I know. Yeah, it was the same person again. Someone is calling me out." Shizuo watched as Izaya waited for the answer. The look on Izaya's face was different to what he was used to. It was open, the flea smiled normally and sighed. "You're a busy man. Get back to work, Kasuka-chan."

Shizuo froze_. Izaya was talking to Kasuka?_ Shizuo thought as he turned and walked away.

It happened five years ago, when they were still in high school. Shizuo had heard Kasuka's phone ringing and answered it unthinkingly. The voice on the opposite side of the line calling for his brother had been the flea. Shizuo had put the phone down instantly and walked out the house in surprise. He had ended up at Shinra's place. He had been telling Celty what was the matter when Shinra had announced it.

"_Oh, so you know Izaya-kun is your brother. I thought you would never figure it out." _He had said with that goofy smile. Shizuo hadn't known what to say. Then he remembered the intimate details of Izaya's past and it was as if a light had been switched on in his head. Izaya was his little brother. In horror he remembered what Izaya had gone through. How Izaya had said that his older brother would come for him. Till he stopped…

Shizuo had made a choice that day. _"Don't tell him that I know."_

"_But, Shizuo-kun…"_

"_No, Shinra. Don't tell him"_

Shizuo had run away and had been running ever since. It seemed his brother had a great relationship with Izaya. Shizuo looked back at the flea sitting on the bench. He started to walk back unconsciously.

It was time to stop running…but was he too late?


	9. Chapter 9

**I love all of my reviewers ;^; So here is something I know you've all been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara ;^;**

**Time for the Truth**

Izaya put the phone down with a smile. Kasuka was always so worried about him. He had tried to persuade Izaya to come and live with him many, many times but Izaya had declined each and every one. His job was too risky to involve his family. He hadn't talked to his mother since he had left that house. He didn't even feel as if she was his mother. He saw his sisters occasionally but they liked his brothers better, not that they knew they were his brothers otherwise he would never hear the last of it. Shizuo still didn't know who he was and truthfully that kind of hurt. He had expected Shizuo to deny it for a while and then confront him but the protozoan always did what was least expected of him.

Izaya put his phone in his pocket and went to get up out his seat when a shadow fell over him. Izaya's eyes widened in panic as he looked up, momentarily blinded by the sun behind the figure but then he saw the bartender get up.

"Ah, Shizu-chan what a pleasant surprise~" Izaya sang happily as he sprung from his seat so that he was facing Shizuo but had also put a meter between them. Izaya didn't want him to grab him.

"Tch, I told you not to call me that you damn flea!" Shizuo exclaimed as he sat on the bench. Izaya watched him confused. Wasn't Shizuo going to chase him? Shizuo looked up at him with a strange expression in his eyes. It looked oddly guilty but as he watched those golden eyes turned worried. "Shit, Izaya. You're bleeding!"

Izaya blinked at the man on the bench as a hand flashed out and grabbed his wrist surprisingly gently. "Shizu-chan is worried, ne?" Izaya said as he pulled away.

Shizuo sighed. "Would you just shut up and let me have a look at you." Shizuo glared at him. "Sit on the god damn bench. I won't do anything. I want to talk."

"Ne, is Shizu-chan calling a truce or do you want to confess your love for me?" Izaya smirked at the blonde. "It isn't my blood anyway."

Shizuo scoffed. "When I say 'I want to talk' I mean I want you to listen. Damn flea, piss me off." Shizuo lit up a cigarette and started to smoke.

Izaya wafted the smoke out of his face. "That's a dirty habit, Shizu-chan. Smoking kills, ya'know."

"Tch, you worried?" Shizuo asked as he looked up. Izaya looked to the side.

"Say what you want to say so I can leave. I'm the best informant in Tokyo, I'm in high demand." Izaya said snootily and remembered the gang from earlier. _Maybe too wanted. _Shizuo didn't say anything but silently chained smoked whilst looking at the trees beyond Izaya. Izaya huffed in irritation. "If you don't want anything I'm leaving." Izaya announced and started to walk away.

"Wait, Izaya-kun." Shizuo called. Izaya didn't look back. "Would you stop turning your back on me and walking away when I call you!" Shizuo shouted upset. Izaya rolled his eyes at Shizuo's dramatics. "Please. Don't go, Izaya-nii"

Izaya froze.

His burgundy eyes widened as his mouth popped open in surprise. His heart was beating a mile a minute. It felt like it was going to jump out of his rib cage.

_Did Shizuo just…?_ Izaya looked at his feet suddenly finding them very interesting. _Why now? Why not when I needed him most? How long had he known? Has he been laughing at me behind my back?Does he hate me that much? _Izaya thought to himself.

Shizuo had made his way round to the front of Izaya when he saw that the other had frozen. He put his hands on either side of his shoulders. Izaya took a step backwards and glared at Shizuo. Shizuo didn't know what he was expecting. A big happy reunion where Izaya threw himself into his arms and they all live happily ever after? No, he didn't expect that but he didn't think Izaya would look at him with so much hate in his eyes.

"Is Shizuo finally deciding to play the big brother role?" Izaya said venomously. Shizuo's mouth opened but no sound came out. "How long have you known?" Izaya asked.

"Since High school. I wanted to tell you but-"

"but it was more fun to play with me, ne?"

"What? No! Don't pin this all on me you damn flea! I bet you knew who I was the moment we met. You could have told me." Shizuo shouted.

Izaya bristled. He didn't like that Shizuo was right. "The first time we met you said that you hated me. Did you expect me to say 'Shizu-nii, please don't hate me' and bat my eyelashes at you?"

"I said that you piss me off. This is the kind of behaviour that sets me off." Shizuo growled. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I've wasted a lot of time. I was supposed to be your big brother. I was supposed to keep you safe but I didn't. How was I supposed to face you after that when you were obviously reaching out to me?"

Izaya took a step back. "What are you talking about, Shizu-chan?"

"Don't play dumb, Izaya-kun. It doesn't suit you."

Izaya wrapped his arms around himself and frowned at the blonde. "How did you protect someone when you don't know they need to be protected?" Izaya asked.

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs. Izaya you were r-"

"SHUT UP!" Izaya screamed and lunged at Shizuo as he pressed a knife to his throat. Shizuo froze and looked down at Izaya. He was breathing harshly, his eyes wild and his hair displaced around his face. "Just shut up. Don't even think it." Izaya clenched his teeth in anger.

This was perhaps the closets that the two had ever gotten. Shizuo had never really caught the flea and Izaya had always jumped away after inflicting injury so the sudden proximity was different. Shizuo stared into Izaya's eyes. There was a warmth that was flowing through his body.

Shizuo moved forwards not caring about the blade digging into his skin as he wrapped his arms around Izaya and drew his closer. Izaya stopped pressing on his knife and drew it away slowly as he was brought into a firm embrace. Shizuo's head rested in the crook of his neck. The faint murmur of Shizuo's voice caused Izaya to relax slightly. His arms awkwardly made their way to Shizuo's back as he clenched the blondes vest and pressed his face into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Shizuo repeated over and over again.

Izaya felt strange. It was a feeling that he wasn't used to. He felt safe. Izaya didn't want to lose this feeling. Shizuo patted his head lightly. Izaya pulled away with a slight smile on his face.

"Do you want to come round to mine tonight?" Izaya asked suddenly.

Shizuo's eyes widened slightly as a small blush dusted his cheeks. Izaya probably only wanted company but that didn't stop Shizuo's mind from wondering in a different direction.

"Sure. We can catch up. Feels weird as hell to hug you." Shizuo said as he tried to hide his thoughts from the perceptive raven.

Izaya scratched the back of his head and turned around with a flourish. " Be at my apartment for 6 o'clock sharp, Shizu-chan." Izaya demanded as he started to walk away.

Shizuo glared at the retreating form. "Would you stop calling me that!"

Izaya turned and winked at the blonde. "No why would I do that when you react so nicely. Ne, Shizu-chan?" Izaya laughed and ran before Shizuo could throw something at him.

**Tamyyiia: The Yaoi will be coming. I'm building up to it. Izaya is a delicate flower. **

**Izaya: ¬_¬ No. Just no. **

**Shizuo: The fluff! I'm suffocating in flufffff…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**Hot Chocolate**

Shizuo raised his hand to the door and knocked loudly whereas before he would have just kicked the door down or walked in without a care. He would have still walked in as if he owned the place but he was kind of nervous.

The door swung open to reveal a dark haired woman with a bored expression on her face_. Izaya's secretary, what was her name again?_

"Oh, Heiwajima-san if your here to kill my boss please don't get blood on the floor. I just had it cleaned." She said and walked out past him. "Orihara, I'm leaving." She said and walked away. Shizuo blinked at the woman as she walked away.

Had she just left the door open so that he could kill Izaya? Leaving his brother vulnerable to anyone that knocked on his door? Shizuo's eye twitched in anger.

"Shizu-chan, are you coming in or do you want to let all my heat out?" Izaya complained as he walked into view. Izaya looked strange without his usual fur trimmed coat. He had a slim body and his clothed hugged his body just right. What surprised Shizuo was the fact he was wearing an apron and had a wooden spoon in his hand.

Shizuo walked in and shut the door behind him. He distracted himself from Izaya to untie his shoes and take off his coat. He couldn't believe he had just ogled his brother's body. Shizuo was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He sniffed into the air as he put on a pair of Izaya's guest slippers. Whatever Izaya was cooking smelt really good.

"What you making?" Shizuo asked as he looked up at Izaya. He caught Izaya looking at him but shrugged it off as his weird people watching hobby.

" Sweet curry. It's your favourite, ne?" Izaya said as he ran back into the kitchen to stir a pot, he then turned the heat down and turned back to Shizuo.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Shizuo asked. He had hated curry as a child.

Izaya tapped his head. "Informant, remember. Do you want anything to drink?" Izaya asked.

"I'll have a hot chocolate if you have one." Shizuo said. Izaya nodded and got to making two drinks. A black tea for himself and an extra chocolaty hot chocolate for Shizuo. He handed the drink to Shizuo once he was finished and watched eagerly as Shizuo took a sip. It was like an explosion of chocolate in his mouth and Shizuo couldn't help but let a small moan out.

"Dinner won't be ready for an hour so let's watch something." Izaya said as he grabbed his tea and made his way out with a heavy blush on his face. Shizuo followed.

Shizuo noticed a magazine with Yuuhei's face on the front, countless DVDs with Yuuhei, Yuuhei memorabilia and a picture with Izaya and Yuuhei. Shizuo felt jealously bubble up inside him. Kasuka had been able to see Izaya and act as a brother whilst he had been running around never being able to touch him.

"I see you have a lot of Kasuka-kun's films." Shizuo said as he tried to keep the jealous tint out of his voice.

Izaya smiled. "I don't have a lot, Shizu-chan. I have them all." He said as he sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to him. Shizuo obliged. " I have to support Kasu-nii after-all."

Shizuo found himself wanting to change the subject. He loved his brother but he didn't want to talk about him with Izaya. Just like when they were children. He wanted to monopolise Izaya's time. "I don't like your secretary." He announced as he moved into the pillows so he was facing Izaya. Izaya mirrored him on the opposite side of the sofa.

He shrugged. "Neither do I but she's so much fun to annoy. I just mention her incestuous feelings and she glares daggers at me." Izaya said with a laugh. Shizuo looked at him confused. "She's in love with her brother." Izaya explained.

Shizuo averted eye contact. "Oh." He said weakly. " I suppose that is weird…." He said trailing off.

"Of course it is. Freud would say she's imprinting her love for her father on him. I suppose it would be more acceptable if they were step-siblings or one of them was adopted." Izaya drank some tea.

Shizuo's eyes widened. _Izaya would be okay with that? No, Izaya was okay if other people did it. He said nothing about himself. What the hell am I thinking!? I might have had a little crush on him in high school but that was before I knew he was my brother. Sure I love him but I'm not _in_ love with him. But he might not even mean me. He could be in love with Kasuka. _Shizuo quickly brought his hot chocolate up to his lips for something to do.

"Are you okay? Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he put a hand on Shizuo's knee. The blonde jumped in surprise, splashing the contents on his mug all down him. "Oh crap. Sorry Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed as he hoped from the sofa. "I'll get a towel."

Shizuo stood from the sofa and put his cup on the table in front. He held his shirt away from his skin. Thankfully the hot chocolate wasn't that hot but his light blue t-shirt was ruined. Izaya rushed back into the room and stood in front of Shizuo with a towel that was damp in one corner. "Strip." Izaya demanded. As he lifted Shizuo's top up.

A blush started to form on Shizuo's face as he looked down at Izaya. He slowly took his top off and stood facing Izaya, half naked. Izaya started to wipe away the chocolate that had seeped through the shirt. Shizuo's blush darkened as the hand trailed down a little. "They'll have to come off too." Izaya said pointing to his jeans.

Shizuo grabbed the towel off Izaya. "I can do it myself."

Izaya quirked an eyebrow at the petulant tone in Shizuo's voice and noticed the reddening of his cheeks. "Is Shizu-chan embarrassed?" He taunted.

"Of course I'm embarrassed. I'm standing half naked in another man's apartment with chocolate soaking into my underwear."

"Well, when you put it like that…pfft…" Izaya said as he tried to hold in his laughter but it was too hard. He found himself giggling at Shizuo affronted expression.

Shizuo glared at the raven until a smirk found its way onto his face. He picked up his cup and poured the rest onto Izaya front. Izaya gasped at he stared at Shizuo with wide eyes. "What the hell, Shizu-chan!?" he screeched and quickly took off his shirt. "This t-shirt was expensive." He muttered but Shizuo wasn't listening he was too busy laughing. Izaya glared at the blonde and pushed him backwards but his wrist was grabbed at the last minute pulling him down with the brute.

Both their eyes widened at the new position. Chest to chest lying on a sofa, Izaya's legs entwined in his own, and their eyes locked. Izaya was blushing darkly. Shizuo couldn't help but think he was beautiful. He had always thought that Izaya's features were delicate. Shizuo raised his hand and rested it against Izaya's cheek.

Neither of them could have predicted this as their heads slowly leaned towards the other. Lips pressed against lips gently. A spark of something went through them both at the initial contact. Izaya couldn't help but deepen the kiss his fingers finding Shizuo's blonde locks and digging them in to pull him further into the kiss.

They broke away to pant, their eyes wild. "We shouldn't do this." Izaya said as he went back for another kiss and pulled away.

"Yeah. We're both men." Shizuo said as he pulled Izaya back down.

"Not to mention brothers." Izaya had his input as he licked the top of Shizuo's lip causing the other to moan and open his mouth for him. Izaya flicked his tongue on Shizuo's and started the battle for dominance. Hands trailed over each other bodies. Izaya was a little more confident than Shizuo as he trailed his hand to unbuckled Shizuo's belt.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Izaya said as he made no movement to stop his ministration. Shizuo nodded in agreement.

"We should stop." Shizuo breathed out heavily. Izaya unzipped him slowly and leaned down to lick Shizuo's neck as he delved a hand into his underwear.

"We should." Izaya agreed with a smirk as he gripped the member suddenly. Shizuo groaned out load. "But I'm not going to." Izaya smirked and bit Shizuo's neck to mark him.

**Not exactly a hugging scene but I hope this made your day Rai Rai Blue. **

**I'm such a tease. But you know where this is going right! Yup, smut in the next chapter! Wooooo! So, who would you like to top? ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW! I got so many reviews for the last Chapter. I was so happy that I got this one out extra fast. I hope you enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**Togetherness**

Izaya was all around him. He could feel him, smell him, and taste him. He was drowning in Izaya. The devilish man above him had a firm grip on his hardened flesh and was pumping him torturously slow whilst licking his chest. He didn't know what to do; he'd had sex before but never with a man and never with someone with a delicate past like Izaya had.

Shizuo let out a soft moan as Izaya pressed slightly on the top of his erection. Izaya smirked as the blonde writhed in pleasure, his own member straining against his tight jeans. Izaya liked the control he had over the blonde. He trailed kisses down the blondes toned chest before coming face to face with his member. Izaya smirked and took a hold of him in one hand as he lightly licked the tip. Shizuo shuddered underneath him a hand going to his mouth to muffle the moans that poured out of his mouth.

Izaya continued to flick his tongue over the head before lowering his head and engulfing Shizuo in an unbearable warmth.

"Nghh, Izaya…ahh…" Shizuo groaned as he felt Izaya wet muscle swirling around him. Fingers were suddenly put in front of his mouth. He looked at Izaya with uncertain eyes. "What?"

Izaya pulled away with a wet pop. "Suck on them, Shizu-chan. I don't have any lube." Izaya explained as he licked his lips sensuously. Shizuo blushed furiously.

"You want me to bottom?" Shizuo asked surprised.

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I'll be gentle with you." Izaya purred but the look in his eyes was strange. Shizuo thought he looked like a deer in the headlights. He thought back to the conversation he had with his father in high school. How Izaya felt strong when he was in control of the blonde. Shizuo was a little frightened, this was his first time with a man after all, but he didn't want to make the other unhappy. Shizuo nodded fully trusting Izaya and took his fingers into his mouth.

Izaya smiled as his digits were coated in saliva. "That's a good boy, Shizu-chan." Shizuo glared at him defiantly as he pulled his fingers away.

"Don't call me that."

"Would you rather I call you Shizu-nii or maybe Nii-sama?" Izaya joked. Shizuo's eyes widened.

"Don't call me that either. Just call me ShizuOHH!" He exclaimed as a single finger was thrust inside him suddenly. Izaya smirked down at him. "Some warning would have been nice, damn flea." Shizuo breathed out as he tried to adjust to the feeling.

Izaya slowly dragged his finger in and out. Making sure to rub the inside of Shizuo. "But the expression you just made was sensational, Shizu-chan." Izaya started to pump Shizuo's base to take his mind away from the next finger entering.

"Izaya…aa..mmm…Izaya, I think…ugh." Shizuo gasped as the third finger was pushed in. It rubbed against a spot inside him that sent his mind spiralling. "Oh, God!" Shizuo moaned. He was sweating slightly. Izaya moved unconsciously seeking friction to satisfy him. He needed Shizuo to cool the fire inside him. Seeing the fortissimo of Ikebukuro squirming in pleasure underneath him was something that Izaya had only dreamed of. Sex with the monster would satisfy his need for power. Controlling a monster would really make him a god. Izaya gripped the base of Shizuo's erection to keep him for climaxing.

Shizuo tried to glare at Izaya but it was lost of the Raven as the clouded look in Shizuo's eyes made him want to deny him further. However Izaya's self-control wasn't _that_ good.

Izaya removed his fingers from Shizuo's hole with an accompanying groan from Shizuo. He unzipped his trousers with his now free hand and removed his own aching erection from the confines of his trousers.

He spotted his now cold tea on the side and dipped his fingers into it. He used the tea as lube and lined himself up with Shizuo. Izaya pumped Shizuo's erection with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Izaya..D-don't..ahhh. I'll come." Shizuo spluttered weakly.

Izaya leaned down and breathed into Shizuo's ear. "Then come for me, Shizuo." That was all it took for Shizuo to release into Izaya's hand and during the blondes pleasure high Izaya slowly thrust into the twitching hole.

Shizuo half screamed half moaned as he felt something much bigger than the previous fingers enter him. He grabbed the bed sheets below him as a sudden pain spiked through his pleasure.

Izaya bit his lip at the tightness that enveloped him. He wasn't a stranger to sex but this was his first time taking a virgin. Shizuo clenched and convulsed around him. It was bliss for Izaya. He couldn't help but thrust a little more into that tightness.

Shizuo cried out in pain once again. It felt like he was being stretched in all the wrong places and with Izaya thrusting gently without giving him time to adjust was too much for him. "Ughh, Hurts." Shizuo whimpered.

Izaya froze. He looked down at Shizuo in a pleasured haze, the blondes face was contorted in pain and it made Izaya's heart jump in pain. He was causing the look on Shizuo's face. He felt absolutely terrible. Shizuo's eyes were clenched shut.

_Is that what I looked like? _He couldn't help but wonder. It made him feel sick. How could he do this to someone he loved.

Wallowing in self-pity he didn't notice the hands that snaked around his neck. Shizuo was panting slightly, his hair slick on his forehead. "I didn't say stop." Shizuo whined as he thrust up slightly. He had gotten used to the pain and now wanted the pleasure he had gotten a taste of earlier. Izaya was brought out of his thoughts when Shizuo clenched intentionally around him. "Move." Shizuo demanded.

Izaya was surprised by the way that his heart soared. He grinned down at his partner and started up a steady rhythm. Everytime he thrust into Shizuo he tried to find that spot that would send him wild. He bent Shizuo's knees so that they were close to his head and started to thrust deeper at the new angle. Shizuo moaned loudly calling Izaya's name when his prostrate was hit dead on.

"IZAYA!" He shouted not caring if the neighbours could hear. "Feels good…ughh." Shizuo cried out.

Izaya focused his everything on Shizuo. He wanted to make that pleasured face stay forever. "Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo." He said over and over as he continued his pace. In and out, in and out. Deeper and deeper. The way that Shizuo clenched around him was torture.

"Ahh, Izaya…ughh. I think I might!" Shizuo dug his nails into Izaya's back as the pleasure became too much and he released for the second time that night.

The tightness around Izaya pulled him in further and with a guttural moan of his own he came deep inside Shizuo writhing body. Izaya continued to thrust faintly inside Shizuo as he rode out his climate before collapsing on the male beneath him.

"Hmmm, Shizu-chan." Izaya said in a raspy voice as he pulled out of said male. Shizuo looked up at Izaya with a smile on his face. He pulled the other down for a slow kiss before he succumbed to the darkness. Izaya followed shortly after, still on top of the blonde.

They would realise in the morning that they'd had sex in a room full of Hanejima Yuuhei memorabilia.

**I hope I didn't disappoint. I thought that the world needed a little bit more Izuo in it. I do love Shizaya so when Izaya has learned to trust Shizuo they'll be some mixing up…that is if Izaya is willing to bottom. ;P**


End file.
